


Baby Love

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mim & Bryn and the babies... with a David Mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

“Mim….”

“Bryn.”

She’s smiling even as she moves to take Megan from him, watching the sleepy face contort slightly before the babe drifts back into sleep, Phyllis Jean has been sleeping quietly for a while, but Megan often fusses. 

“Go to bed, you and David have to work tomorrow…”

Bryn smiles, kissing her softly before leaving, taking one last look at his wife and daughters before heading to bed. She slips in later, tired but comfortably silent. They rest together, Miriam tucked safely into his side as they sleep, the silence broken at five by David washing and making his way down the stairs. 

Bryn wakes a little later and moves around the house quickly, washing, dressing, eating breakfast before he and David leave for work, the door slips from David’s fingers a little fast and slams, waking both babies. 

“Sorry…”

David murmurs even as he hurries away. 

Miriam wakes to screaming children and smiles slightly, despite the tiredness seeping into her, she is happy. She survived, her son and husband are alive and she has two beautiful baby daughters. 

“Shhh, shhh….”

She murmurs, scooping each child up in turn, rocking them into silence before moving away to prepare the needed supplies. She is rarely out of the house lately, but she can’t bring herself to mind much. The girls sleep again and she smiles. 

“That’s my girls.”

The day passes as any other, she tends to her children, does what she can around the house, greeting both son and husband when they get home. Bryn smiles when he finally has her alone, pulling her into him, wrapping her in his arms and simply holding her. 

“I love you, Mim.”

“I love you too Bryn.”


End file.
